mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi
Luigi is one of the starting characters. He was added in v.0.2. Moveset Basic Moveset: -Punch: By pressing the normal button, this melee attack does 2 damage. -Side Kick: By pressing down and the normal button, this melee attack does 3 damage. -Jump Kick: By pressing the up button and the normal button, this melee attack does 2 damage. -Flail: By pressing either side button and the normal button, this melee attack does 1-4 damage. -Kick: By tapping either side button and the normal button, this melee attack does 3 damage. Specials: -Green Fireball: By pressing the special button, this ranged attack does 3 damage. -Green Missile: By pressing down and the special button, this melee attack does 2 damage. -Backflip: By pressing the up button and the special button, this ranged attack does 2 damage. Showdown: Green Cluster: Luigi takes off his hat which is full of green fire balls the fireball fly out in the air which rain down,does 3 damage per fireball. Skin Swaps Luigi has 3 skin swaps: Purple Luigi (Similar to Waluigi), Cyan Luigi, and Red Luigi (Similar to Mario). Luigi_Character.png Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.37.46 AM.png|Red Luigi Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.37.35 AM.png|Cyan Luigi Screen Shot 2014-10-18 at 11.37.30 AM.png|Purple Luigi Attributes Luigi The Green Thunder is ranked 8th in the tier list in the A tier, a slight buff from the voted list where he was 10th. Like in most Smash Bros games, he plays better than his brother, Mario. However, because this game isn't quite a Smash clone, the reasons are different. Luigi' Green Missile is a really good move both for attack and for escape. And with the help of being able to fast fall, it makes it easier to land, especially when used in air. He also has a good projectile in his Green Fireball. Unlike his brother's, there isn't a lot of lag to belittle the move. He also has one best combo games with his Flail. This move allows the player into a jab, side, or down tap move. Speaking of his Side Kick, it has a chance of multi-hitting if the opponent in the air a smidge. Unfortunately, while his moveset is less laggy than Mario's, he deals less damage, especially with his Backflip. He's also slower than Mario, and although he can jump higher, it makes fast-falling not as useful when compared to nearly the entire cast (but this is covered up by the addition of air dodging). Nevertheless, Luigi still takes the reward for being placed higher than his brother once again and is also a good beginner's choice. Trivia * Luigi was the one of the first few characters to have a Showdown Attack. * In the original Mario Bros, Luigi's sprite was a simple recolour of Mario. Other games, though, such as Super Mario Bros 2/USA gave him an original sprite, as well as Super Mario All Stars + Super Mario World. * Luigi's green fireballs are a reference to the green fireballs in Mario Bros, which would not be affected by gravity. * Although Luigi is portrayed as timid, this is only be because of his fear of ghosts. In other games, he's shown to be quite brave. Examples such as New Super Luigi U and Super Mario Galaxy, although this could be non-canon for gameplay purposes. * Luigi has the ability to manipulate electricity, shown in Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.. * In the tier list Luigi is higher listed than his brother, Mario. Gallery MKS Luigi.png|Luigi's Artwork in this game. Luigi.gif|Luigi's sprite as it appears in-game. MKS Luigi Showdown.jpg|Green Cluster- Luigi's Showdown Attack. Luigi_.png|Luigi in the Tier List.|link=Tier List 100px-Luigiart3.png|Luigi's Artwork on the opposite side.|link=Luigi Category:Characters Category:Starting Characters Category:V.0.2 Category:Tier A Characters Category:Middleweight Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Stage Owner